


WHEN THE FEELING FLOWS BOTH WAYS

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Adam and Theo have feelings for each other, First Time, M/M, Paul Pete and Lael love bets, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Theo is more affectionate than usual and Adam keeps having weird dreams. A Halloween party will help the two friends to understand what is happening between them.





	

Adam woke up after dreaming for the umpteenth time to kiss Theo and did not know what to think. He had hoped it was just a phase but the dreams kept going on night after night and his attraction for his best friend kept growing day after day and it was something he could not deny anymore. He didn’t know exactly when it had started but for sure, it was not only his 'fault'. 

Lately the singer had become more affectionate with him, hugging him almost without reasons, touching him while talking, spending lot of nights at his home looking at movies he was normally not interested in and buying tickets to go to see Manchester United together even if he was not a supporter. They were both single since some time and Theo hated to be alone so it was normal that they were spending a lot of time together. The way Theo behaved with him though, was different. He could feel it. 

Adam had always found Theo a nice and attractive man but before getting all those weird attentions from him, he had never dreamt about kissing him; nonetheless, the moment it had happened, it felt so good to him that he began to desire to kiss Theo for real. 

“What a mess I am,” Adam sighed running his hands through his hair in despire, hoping to find a proper explanation for what was happening to him. He obviously felt confused about his feelings because he had always dated girls in the past and always wanted to do but, right now, kissing passionately his male friend looked like the most normal thing in the world. 

Theo had confessed him once that he had had some bizarre experiences when he was young and he had told him a few times that he had always been a very curious boy; Adam had never seen him interested in a man during all these years so, honestly, he was not sure if they were bullshit or not. 

The alarm clock shook Adam out of his thoughts informing him it was time to get up so he hurried to the bathroom and took a long shower, hoping that it would help him to relax a bit and be in the right state of mind to meet Theo at the studio in thirty minutes. Obviously his mind wandered almost immediately to the dream he had just few minutes ago, recognizing that this time he had dreamt something more that some kissing. They were watching TV and they were laughing, then laughs turned into intense staring, staring turned into kisses, kisses turned into some groping and he had woken up right after Theo had taken his hand dragging him into the bedroom, pushing him on the bed.

“Fuck” Adam muttered. 

He stopped the running water and stepped out of the shower realizing he was already late. He looked for some clothes to wear, taking more time than usual to get dressed as nothing seemed to look good enough on him.

“You’re not going on a date, Anderson. You’re just going to work,” he said to his image reflected in the mirror and then he picked the black pants, the white shirt and the black waistcoat. He had just finished buttoning the shirt when his phone buzzed and a message appeared on the display.

Theo: morning princess. Where r u? Do I have to come and wake u up with a kiss?

Adam blushed at the words; he felt his heart race in his chest and without even realizing it, a big smile was illuminating his face.

Adam: I am getting dressed; I’ll be there in 10’ sorry

Theo: I hope you are going to wear the turtleneck. You look gorgeous in it.

Adam blushed even more and now he didn’t know what to do. Had he to wear the turtleneck or not? He admitted he was trying to look at his best this morning; the shirt with the waistcoat made him look gorgeous and feel confident but Theo seemed to love him with a turtleneck… Adam looked at his image in the mirror for a while but given the fact it was already late, he didn’t changed his clothes and run down the stairs as the taxi was already waiting for him.

At the studio Adam did his best do not let his feeling seeping through his face until he knew exactly how to face Theo but the singer did not make things easy. He had been a constant teasing; first, he had greeted him hugging him tightly and keeping him into his embrace more than usual, smelling Adam’s neck before pulling away. He had complimented his outfit with a mischievous smile, given him a pat on his butt as they casually met in the middle of the room, had given him dozen of malicious glances from the recording room and sat very close to him at the restaurant. Theo’s left knee and hand were constantly and _accidentally_ touching his thigh under the table and Adam had a hard time when, at some point, the singer asked him to taste his food. Adam found himself feeding Theo, the singer making a show of it, moaning and licking his lips in a lascivious way and Adam couldn’t help but stare at his friend’s lips having any sort of lustful thoughts. The rest of the band had not paid lot of attention to the guys because they were used to Theo being silly and weird with Adam most of the times and they preferred giving their attention to the three beautiful women having lunch in the table next to them. 

When they went back to the studio, the two men didn’t spend time alone but they had made a lot of eye contact and Adam was almost sure that Theo was not joking with him and was feeling some kind of attraction too.  
Adam felt relieved and happy but he couldn’t deny he was a bit scared to face Theo directly because there still was a little possibility that he had mistaken everything and didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his best friend.

 

“As we’re done for today and it’s Halloween, what about coming to Miles’ party?” Lael asked as they were putting their coats on and gathering their things.

“A Halloween party? Cool!” Theo said enthusiastically. 

“I am in” Adam said and his bandmates looked at him a bit surprised. “I always loved Halloween,” the guitarist added trying to sound more convincing as eight pair of eyes were still staring at him rather astonished.  
Adam usually hated parties but this was something else, it was a Halloween party. He would feel at easy being there with a costume feigning to be someone else and he could play the fool a little and getting more hints about Theo’s feeling. He was determined to discover, once and for all, what was going on between them, pretending he was joking if things turned out embarrassingly wrong and planning to get Theo drunk enough to not remember anything of that night

-*-*-*-

“Hey guys you should stop spending so much time together,” Pete said as soon as he noticed that Adam was dressed like a priest while Theo like a cardinal even if they hadn’t talk about which costume to wear.

“Well, it’s not the same costume” Lael hurried to underline and Theo chimed in.

“Yes, I am a cardinal; Adam is just a simple priest.”

“Shut up Theo! Why you have always to be such a diva,” Adam replied a little irritated. Theo put an arm around the guitarist’s shoulders pulling him in into a tight hug and when their faces were close, the singer placed a kiss on the other’s freckled nose.

“Watch your mouth or I am gonna punish you,” Theo said with a serious face making Adam shiver.

“Oh, a scandalous cardinal threatening the shy priest… I like it, guys” Lael said with a smirk and Adam blushed feeling a bit uncomfortable as all their bandmates were looking at them. 

“Come on, Adam, let’s go dancing!” Theo said, looking at the guitarist with a pleading look, his brown Bambi eyes shooting an arrow right in the center of Adam’s heart. The guitarist hated to dance because he was not good at it and did not want people to see how creepy he looked on the dancefloor but they were at a Halloween party, dressed with costumes and people was not really paying attention to what was happening on the dancefloor so Adam felt like he could cope with it. Moreover, the idea of getting close to Theo and having the excuse to touch him was really appealing. Theo noticed Adam’s excited expression; he was happy that he had not replied with his usual ‘no thanks’ so without wasting a second, Theo took Adam’s hand in his and dragged his friend on the dancefloor. They shared a glance and then a mischievous smile appeared on their faces and they both knew that they couldn’t wait to put their hands on each other’s body.  
As soon as they reached an empty spot on the dancefloor, Theo placed his hands on Adam’s hips making both their bodies sway to the music; Adam let Theo guide him and put his hands around Theo’s neck, their eyes staring into each other. Adam was sure now; it wasn’t a one-way feeling and he found himself daydreaming, savoring the feeling of Theo’s beautiful hands on his body and enjoying his mischievous smile.They danced together without saying a word for the rest of the song and at some point, the corners of their mouths lifted up into a smile and a second later the smile turned into a grin as Adam took Theo’s head in his hands and put their forehead together.

“Oh God, what the fuck are they doing?” Lael said pointing at them. Paul almost choked while he was downing his drink and Pete’s jaw dropped.

“Let's move toward the dance floor,” Lael suggested and Paul put his drink down on the table and got up. 

“Are you serious?” Pete asked but the look into the two men’s eyes said it all.

“We can’t let them get away with this, Pete. It’s too good to be true! After all these years…come on, we cannot waste the opportunity to tease them tomorrow.”

“They are simply dru-“

“Don’t say they are drunk because they arrived just ten minutes ago; they know perfectly what they are doing. Look at them!”

The three men looked toward the dance floor again. Theo’s right hand was still on Adam’s waist but the left one was lowering toward the other’s ass. Adam’s left hand was still resting on Theo’s shoulder but the other was caressing the other’s nape. The distance between them was so small that their noses were almost touching and the way they were looking into each other’s eyes and the grin displayed on their lips did not let room for any doubt about the fact they were about to kiss.

“Holy Jesus,” Paul said laughing, “It really looks like they are going to make out,” he said, almost not believing what he was looking at.

“I bet they are joking and are making fun of us,” Pete blurt out shaking his head but Lael and Paul were not of the same opinion.

“Theo is a great actor, we know it, but Adam is not. And believe me, they are not pretending. They are enjoying themselves shamelessly.”

Pete knew that his bandmates were right; they were clearly flirting and they really looked like they were about to snog on the dancefloor so he decided it was better to stop them before anyone could notice their inappropriate behavior. Pete walked toward the dance floor followed by Paul and Lael and the three men quickly approached Adam and Theo. The two dorks were smiling like idiots, eating up each other with their eyes and dancing in a very embarrassing way. Paul had promised Pete to behave but he couldn’t contain himself at the scene in front of him.

“Finally you are out of the closet, cutie pies,” Paul said chuckling, his words finally shaking the two dorks from the trance they had fallen into.

“It’s none of your business little Pauly,” Theo said with a smirk and then leaned toward Adam murmuring something into his ear. Adam had some problems concentrating on what Theo was telling him; his brain had understood _I can't wait for you to kiss me and possibly fuck me so let's get out of here_ but probably only the last five words were correct. After a few seconds of black out, Adam felt euphoric and brave enough to take Theo’s hand in his and run through the crowd dragging his excited friend along with him.

“Let’s follow them,” Paul said and Lael nodded happily while Pete shook his head refusing to follow them.

“I don’t think I want see them making out,” Pete explained but Lael and Paul dragged him with them. Adam and Theo were about to leave the place when a pretty and blonde-haired girl called Theo’s name. He did not turn, showing no interest in a female voice calling him so the girl yelled his name again and then grabbed him by the arm.

“Theo!” she said again with a big smile on her face.

“Sorry, I have to go,” Theo hurried to say but another girl stopped his run.

“Theo!” a brunette girl said, an even bigger smile on her face, her arms opening as if she wanted to hug the man. Adam looked disheartened at the scene in front of him; Theo’s eyes rested for a second on the huge breast of the brunette and Adam felt himself ready to kill both the girls but to his great relief, Theo averted his gaze immediately and did not let any of the two girls hug him. Apologizing again with the two bewildered ladies, Theo resumed the run holding Adam’s hand tightly as they continued to make their way through the crowd.

Adam was dragging Theo behind him with a big smile on his face as he run toward the near alley; Paul, Lael and a reluctant Pete decided to follow them, curious to see what they were up to. The three men kept themselves at distance, stopping at every corner, sticking their heads out to check the situation before resuming the chase, being careful not to be seen or heard by Adam and Theo. At some point, the guitarist suddenly stopped in a quiet backstreet and looked at Theo. They didn’t say a thing and stood there simply staring into each other’s eyes for what seemed an eternity to their bandmates.

“What the hell are they doing?” Lael whispered with a frown.

“They are deciding who the dom is,” Paul said chuckling, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound escaping his lips because of his joke.

“Bet?” Pete asked and both Lael and Paul withdrew their heads and looked at him.

“Deal!” they both answered at unison.

They all bet that Theo would have slammed Adam against the wall so they could not carry on the bet because there would be no winner. They decided to bet on something else and when they stuck their heads out to see what was happening around the corner, they saw Adam slamming Theo’s body against the wall.

“Oh fuck,” Lael exclaimed, and brought his hands to his mouth very surprised.

“Go Adam!” Paul let out enthusiastically, happy about the fact that Adam was apparently dominating the singer. Adam took Theo’s head in his hands and finally attacked the other’s lips while Theo put his hands on Adam’s ass and pressed him close to him.

“Are we going to stay here and look at them all night long?” Pete asked rather embarrassed, not finding the situation funny anymore.

“Are you worried to get a boner?” Lael asked and Paul chuckled looking at an even more embarrassed Pete cursing under his breath and walking away. Lael and Paul withdrew their heads for a moment, looked at each other and grinned wickedly.

“Photo?” Lael asked and he didn’t need a reply to his question because he already knew the answer. Paul took out his phone and zoomed on the entangled bodies of Adam and Theo taking a series of pictures. They checked if the photos were good enough to be used to harass the two idiots and then they checked the situation again. Now Adam’s right hand was pinning Theo’s hands above his head and against the wall while the other was on Theo’s ass pressing the man close to him. The kissing was hot and passionate and Adam’s thigh moved between Theo’s legs; their bodies were so close that probably even air couldn’t pass between them and Adam didn’t look like he wanted to leave Theo’s lips anytime soon. 

“Tell me they are not going to do it against a wall,” Lael said a bit concerned, looking around to be sure that no one was walking in their direction “we can’t leave them doing such a stupid thing.”

“Calm down, Lael; it’s not their style,” Paul said taking another couple of pictures. 

At some point Adam let go of Theo and whispered something into his ear. The singer run a hand through his hair to put back in place some strands and then he took Adam’s chin with one of his hand and kissed him passionately while the other hand cupped Adam’s hard-on.

“Oh God, Theo looks so impatient. We can’t take a picture of Theo wanking off Adam in this dirty alley, can we?” Lael said with a chuckle and Paul couldn’t help but join the stupid laugh.

“I don't think it's gonna happen. Theo looks fucking horny but he loves Adam enough to wait to be back into their hotel room,” Paul said and Lael chuckled nodding. Both had always suspected that the two dorks were more than friends and that they had feelings for each other; it had taken almost ten years but, finally, they were admitting it and they were both happy to see them together like that.

“Life on bus during the tour is going to be really funny from now on,” Lael said and Paul gave him a high five as they looked at the two men now walking away and heading toward the hotel. 

“I bet they will go into Theo’s room; he probably has everything they need to enjoy this night together,” Lael said to Paul as they followed them at distance.

“I bet they will go into Adam’s room cause Theo’s one is always a mess and Adam would refuse to step into it,” Paul announced and they settled a new bet. 

Adam and Theo entered into Theo’s room and as soon as the door closed behind them, Paul and Lael tiptoed toward it. They stood there in silence for a while and they soon heard a head hitting the door, an _ouch_ coming from Theo a _sorry_ pronounced by Adam and an _I like it_ uttered from Theo again. Paul looked at Lael who was staring at him with a smirk; he had already outstretched his hand asking for his money and Paul unwillingly took his wallet and handed him the money. Finally the two men decided it was time to leave the two horny idiots alone so they walked down to the bar where they knew that Pete was waiting for them.

Adam run his fingers on Theo’s cassock smoothing his hands down the singer’s chest, his blue eyes staring into the brown’s one. He slowly unbuttoned the cassock, his eyes now looking longingly at Theo’s lips; the singer had noticed that and bit his lower lips making Adam shiver in anticipation. Adam hurried to get rid of the last button and helped Theo to step out of the costume. He slid his long fingers under Theo’s white t-shirt and rested them on his chest, feeling his muscles contracting. He slowly moved his hands toward Theo’s belly, feeling goose bump rise under his soft touch and then, his hands stopped at the belt, his blue eyes asking Theo the permission to unbuckle it.

“Are we really going to do it, Adam?”

Adam kept staring at Theo and did not answer. Honestly, he had not planned to go that far that night but nonetheless, he couldn’t deny he had enjoyed stripping Theo, caressing him and kissing him and making love with him looked like the most natural thing to do right now. 

“I am sorry, Theo. I thought you wanted it too but probably we’ve gone too far,” Adam managed to say a little embarrassed, feeling his cheeks and ears flushing red.

Theo grinned and put his hands on Adam’s waist, pulling him close, kissing him lustfully.  
The kiss was hard and hot and his lips slowly moved down towards Adam’s neck. Adam felt the little hair on the back of his head rising and a shiver running through his whole body. When Theo bit his skin, Adam let out a moan and tilted his head a bit to the right, giving Theo more skin to kiss and bite.

The singer started unbuttoning Adam’s cassock and when he was done and his hands met Adam’s belt, he didn’t ask for permission and Adam’s pants dropped on the floor. Adam’s hand mirrored the gesture and Theo’s pants fell on the floor too, and they were now standing in front of each other in their black boxer brief and tees.  
Adam felt goosebumps all over his body as Theo’s hands slowly skimmed the skin of his bare arms and Adam couldn’t believe the feeling. When Theo pressed his lips against his and his hands sneaked under the t-shirt wandering on his chest and belly, Adam shivered for pleasure. He couldn’t help but think how good it would feel once they…his thoughts were interrupted by Theo’s hands removing his t-shirt and, as soon as it fell on the floor, Adam removed Theo’s one. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Theo whispered into Adam’s ear, and his hands went down to his boxer briefs and Adam mirrored the gesture a second later.

\-----

“Oh God and what are you going to do with these pictures? Blackmail them?” Pete asked a bit worried making Paul and Lael giggling even more stupidly.

“We just want to have some fun with them. We thought we could give them as a present for their first anniversary. After all, it’s the picture of their first kiss. Usually no one has the picture of the first kiss,” Paul said sighing heavily.

“Or the first time they have a fight we can use the pictures to remember them that they are in love” Lael added flattering his eyelashes “not to mention that if they split up, these pictures will remember them how much they were in love” he went on, really meaning every word he was saying.

“Oh God Lael, you are so cheesy.”

“I can’t help being cheesy guys, those two dorks are making me believe that, after all, love exists and it’s a great thing.”

“And with them so deeply in love, all the women at the parties we are going to attend after the gigs, will be available only for us,” Paul said giggling, exchanging high five with the two bandmates.

“Don’t you think it would be a little weird being in the bus with two grown-up men behaving like two horny teenager?” Pete asked a little bit embarrassed at the idea of interrupting a make out session in the relax area or something worst in the bunks.

“I bet Theo asks Adam do not say anyone about their relationship so I am afraid we won’t see any groping on the bus,” Lael said and Pete agreed with him.

“I bet that Theo wouldn’t resist placing his hands on Adam’s body so I bet they would tell us the first night on bus,” Paul said and they settled the details of the new bet.

\-----

In Theo’s room, things heated up very fast. Theo quickly found himself laying down on the mattress, Adam’s body pressing him down on it. He let Adam take control and he enjoyed his kisses and his hand gently stroking his side. He had never thought that Adam could feel so at easy in such situation but he guessed that his friend was thinking about it since some time and the built up was so massive now that made him lose any restrain or shyness. Theo was more than happy to see Adam so confident in such a new situation; things were going better than he had ever imagined and he was shamelessly enjoying every second of it, feeling in seventh heaven at the thought that, from now on, Adam would not be only his best friend and bandmate but also his lover.

“Where do you have condoms?” Adam asked at some point, his mind taking control over his demanding cock for a brief moment.

“Why do you need them? It’s not that any of us can get pregnant,” Theo said almost laughing. 

“It’s not for that, idiot!” 

“Oh yes, I forgot you’re such a promiscuous gay guy,” Theo teased with an amused tone making Adam roll his eyes upward.

“Where, Theo” Adam asked with an almost frustrated tone of voice, looking at Theo’s and waiting impatiently for an answer. Theo gave him back a hungry look and bit his bottom lip and Adam realized that it was better to hurry up. He jumped off the bed and opened Theo’s bag that was lying on a chair, sure he had them tucked away somewhere in there. Theo propped on his elbow and looked at Adam for a moment. His lean-muscled body was so beautiful, so blatantly male and Theo couldn’t help but let out a sigh before jumping off the bed.

“God, you’ve really a nice ass, Adam” Theo said placing his hands on Adam’s waist, pulling the man close to him, biting his shoulder while his hands were shamelessly roaming on his abs and lower.

“Theo!”

“Check in the side pocket. There is a paper bag with your name on it,” Theo said in a sensual voice, his lips close to Adam’s ear. The guitarist stopped the rummaging as soon as he heard the words and found the bag.

-

For my lovely Adam- the target said and he turned to face Theo. 

Theo was looking at him with a grin and Adam realized that he had fallen into Theo’s trap without even realizing it. Theo had let him believe that everything had happened naturally and that he had the control of the situation but truth was that Theo had planned to sleep with him tonight. Theo gently pushed Adam on the mattress and crawled on top of him. The hot look in Theo’s eyes inflamed Adam’s body and in that moment Adam realized that it didn’t mattered if Theo’s body was beneath or above him, he simply wanted and needed Theo wrapped around him as soon as possible. Adam could easily roll Theo on his back but the singer’s look said he knew exactly what to do and Adam decided it was better let him take care of the issue for this time.

Theo pressed his body against Adam and started kissing him. His lips left Adam’s ones just to move down to his neck and collarbone, kissing and biting softly making Adam moaning quietly.

“Do not hold back, Adam, I need to know what you like” Theo said and when he resumed the kissing and the biting, Adam moaned loudly, making Theo smiling into the kiss. His lips and hands moved down to Adam’s chest, belly and thighs kissing and biting and then Theo stopped.

Adam heard Theo rummaging in the little bag and he opened his eyes looking at the singer. He felt his heart skip a beat both for the excitement and for the concern about what was going to happen; Theo noticed also a flicker of fear in Adam’s eyes and he approached his ear to reassure him.

“You’ve nothing to be afraid of because I know exactly what to do to make this a nice first time for you,” Theo said as he put some lube on his fingers. “I am crazy in love with you, Adam” he added and Adam’s heart began racing fast in his chest and he was sure that Theo could easily hear it. 

The singer kissed him and slowly pushed one finger inside, feeling Adam wince a bit at the awkward feeling. Theo distracted him with sweet kisses and when he felt Adam relaxed enough, he put a second finger inside. Adam forced himself to relax and get accustomed to the sensation and few minutes later, he let out a moan of pleasure when Theo crooked his fingers and hit his prostate. 

“Fuck, Theo” Adam whispered and Theo kept on stretching Adam and hitting the right spot making the man moan every time louder. When he pulled his fingers out, Adam looked at him almost disappointed but his upset gaze suddenly changed into a hungry one when he looked at Theo putting the condom on and smearing his cock with the lube. When Adam felt the tip of Theo’s cock at his entrance, he closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. Theo looked down at him for a second and then kissed him as he slowly pushed himself inside. He stopped midway as he felt Adam groan into the kiss, his muscles tight around his cock and he couldn’t believe himself what it was actually happening. He had done this before, when he was young, but what he was feeling now was ten times better because he cared for Adam and loved him.

“It’s going to become better, I promise” Theo whispered into Adam’s ear, his hand caressing the guitarist's side. Theo looked at him for a moment and pulled out a little before pushing inside again, a soft moan of pleasure leaving the singer’s mouth while Adam almost cried for the painful sensation. Theo stood still again, giving Adam more time to adjust to the feeling and he fought against the desire to move. Adam appreciated the fact that Theo was really doing his best to make things easy and knowing him, he had to admit he didn’t believe the singer had such willpower. He felt the ache become more bearable so he put one hand behind Theo’s neck pressing his lips onto his, letting him know he was ready to go on. Theo smiled into the kiss and gave him a heated look before pulling out and then pushing inside him quite slowly, filling him to the hilt. Adam let out a groan again but soon, a smile replaced the grimace of pain on his face. Theo settled a pace that seemed good for both and at some point, he placed his hands on the other’s hips changing his position a little and when he pushed inside Adam again, the guitarist let out a moan of pleasure.

“Fuck!” Adam said, surprised for the unexpected pleasurable sensation.

“It’s gonna be better each passing second,” Theo replied giving him a wink and then he took Adam’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers before thrusting into him faster. They shared looks, kisses, smiles, and then Adam’s eyes closed as Theo began to stroke his cock at the same pace of his thrusts.

“Theo, I am …” Adam was unable to finish the sentence and Theo felt his muscled clenching around him and a thrust later, he himself reached the climax.

Theo fell like a dead weight on Adam’s chest, his head settling comfortably in the crook of Adam’s neck. Theo felt Adam’s hands taking his face, forcing him to look at him. He didn’t say anything, though, and instead, he placed a soulful kiss onto the other’s mouth. When they finally recovered and Theo had the strength to pull out, Adam rolled Theo on his back.

“Next time I’ll be on top,” Adam said, kissing Theo on the neck, velvet kisses sliding down to his collarbone before returning on Theo’s lips.

“We’ll see, Anderson,” Theo said with a smirk and he tried to roll Adam on his back again but the guitarist was heavier and more muscled so he didn’t manage to do it.

“We’ll see, Hutchie,” Adam said with a satisfied smirk on his face resuming the kissing, trapping the singer with his body. Theo let him kiss him and when Adam was distracted enough by one hand squeezing his ass and the other stroking his nape, Theo rolled his friend on his back so then he was on top again.

“We’ll see, Anderson,” Theo said with a smirk, pinning Adam on the mattress, trying his best to hold his muscled boyfriend on his back.

Three years later the topic was still under debate and the smirks still on their happy faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I apologize for any mistake ;-)


End file.
